Fragments
by Rosalione
Summary: The home of different one shots for characters from the game. I don't know how many there will be, but I will update when I get inspired and if there is any interest for it... These stories take place throughout the game, and it contains feelings and thoughts of our lovely characters from the last story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: **I have no idea where this came from, nor if I will continue with other one shots for the other characters. It is what it is, hope it amuses someone...

**Disclaimer:** Mistwalker owns The Last Story and all it's characters. I just borrow the amazing characters for a short while for this fan fiction story. 

* * *

**While the two leaders of the mercenary group were acting as body guards in the ball room, the rest of the gang also had guard job duties. Syrenne had been assigned to guard the beautiful gardens of the castle.**

**It was a simple and boring task, and was sure to keep her out of trouble. Or so their mercenary leader Dagran wished.**

The Belle Of The Guards:

Syrenne's forest green eyes followed the movements of the patrolling knights from where she stood. Her back was pressed against a pillar, near the edge of the grand garden. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and her face was set in a scowl.

She was still pissed from her encounter with that knight Therius. Just thinking about him made her blood boil, and the scolding she got from Dagran afterwards did not help her mood. She was no fool, she knew it had been bad of her to make a scene, but that knight had no right to treat her like that.

He had of course reacted to her attitude towards the two knights by the doors. She had sent them a nasty remark, but that was because they had tried to feel up her ass. It had been very clear to her that knights thought they could do as they please. After meeting the idiots here, she did not know if she really wanted to join them.

The more she thought of it, the more she realised it was not for her. She liked the thrill of being an mercenary. To just dive into work and then take a nice drink at the end of the day. Sure, she hated the negative things. Never being liked, always treated like something the cat dragged in. She knew she did not want to continue being a mercenary without her friends, but she did not know how to tell them. Dagran worked so hard for them, to get them into a better life. She felt like an ingrate for not wanting that which he worked so hard for. Knighthood was not for her, she felt it.

Her forest green eyes landed on the guards guarding the garden alongside her. These guards were a nice sort, and they got more freedom than knights. Being a simple guard appealed more to her. Yes, that might be a good choice for her.

''Damned bastard...'' She muttered to herself, as she noticed Lowell in the window of a empty bedroom. It was not hard figuring out what he did there, probably messing around with a slutty castle maid. The odd feelings she had for the ice mage made her own skin crawl. He was a hopeless whoremonger, and a simple drunk. She hated him, but at the same time liked him. It was a puzzle for her, and she hated herself for it. The soft tunes coming from the ball room, just made her think of Ariela's tavern. The familiar thirst for ale stirred within her.''I'm so bored...''

''Oi! Miss mercenary!'' A guardsman shouted to her. His hand beckoning her to come over, a grin plastered onto his face. It seemed like he noticed her tensing, because he put a finger to his lips.'' Over here, this might brighten your mood...''

Syrenne's interest had been piqued and she sauntered over to him. Her guard was still up, and her hand rested on her blade, despite her relaxed stance. She looked at the offered bottle, and up at the merry man.'' You do realize that this ain't gonna get ye a free pass inside my panties..'' She sneered lightly, as she accepted the gift.

''You're a pretty belle, but I'm happily married.'' The guard only replied with a wink. He grabbed her hand, and lead her over to the back of the garden.'' I heard what happened with the knights earlier. My friends were there, and you did right to stand up for yourself.''

''Really? You're probably the first nice person I've met in this damned castle..'' Syrenne answered surprised, as she took a swing from the bottle. She shivered when the familiar feeling she got when drinking slowly filled her body. A happy grin appeared on her face, when hearing his words. Before following him behind the garden shed, she took one last glance up at the window. Her eyes narrowed when seeing two shadows embrace within. _Hope he fucks himself to death one day...damned man.._

''There are a lot of us who's decent folk..'' He answered before pointing to a man sitting on the ground.'' Even that one is a honourable and kind man. But, he acted wrongly hours ago. I thought seeing him like that would cheer you up, you're in the same boat and all.''

''I'll be damned! Sir hoity-toity got a arse spanking, eh?'' Syrenne happily mocked the tipsy man on the ground. His steel blue eyes immediately snapped up to glare coldly at her.'' Got stuck with garden guarding duty too, huh?''

''Something I can kindly thank you for, mercenary...'' Therius coldly replied with a shrug. He still felt foolish for his behaviour. He acted nothing like the knight he had taught to be. This guard duty served him right, for blackening the reputation of his commander. What he himself did, would reflect back on General Asthar.'' But then again, I have been informed by guardsmen Dave here that it seems like I was in the wrong, I apologise, mercenary.''

''Your apology skills suck, you realise that right?'' Syrenne said with a grin, happy to have this git crawl at her feet.''You spit out the word ''mercenary'' like it's some kind of piss tasting ale.''

''It is because I have never met a mercenary worth being regarded with respect..'' Therius calmly told her, while sipping on his own bottle.'' I assume you are the same, seeing as your views of knights are...well, not very pleasant''

''Maybe we should head back to our posts, before you fight again?'' Dave asked looking a bit concerned.''We can even play some cards, miss mercenary.''

''Figured that out all by yourself, did you?'' Syrenne cockily replied ignoring Dave's offer. Her eyes looked down into Therius annoyed face.'' We mercenaries may be seen as barbarian in eyes of the people, but I rather take that, than being a soulless, deceitful arsehole of a knight..''

Therius watched as the fiery mercenary turn towards Dave. He felt anger at her words, but he hated to admit they were true. Many knights were deceitful and lacked honour. They conducted themselves poorly and without etiquette. _Perhaps the newcomers to the castle could prove him wrong. Maybe there were mercenaries out there who were just as good as knights.._

Syrenne walked in silence next to Dave. Her encounter with Therius had got her thinking. Maybe there were hope for knights, maybe there were good folk beneath their shiny armour. Her future was unclear, but when she rounded the corner, her thoughts were pushed aside. A small group of men sat huddled together with a deck of cards. They greeted her warmly, and it was a distraction she gladly welcomed.

''All right, men! Let's go all out, shall we?'' Syrenne exclaimed happily, and threw a handful of coins on the grass. She was greeted with chuckles and the sound of coins falling on top of hers.'' Those knights are all sticks in the mud, but you lot are all right!''

''As you say, miss mercenary!'' Dave and the other men happily replied. His eyes met hers, and he felt warmed by her words. The knights often treated them badly because they were guardsmen.''Let's see what you got, spitfire belle.''

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: **Hello guys! I'm back with another one shot, today's character is Jirall :)  
Since it's just been Halloween I thought lord creepy and evil suited this day perfectly.

Happy Halloween everyone and have a great all hallows eve ^_^  
Thanks for the support and reviews!

* * *

**One man's hatred only increased when Zael was crowned a champion after the Gurak attack. Said man had lost both power and influence over night, and was far from pleased.**  
**His love for one woman made him blind to all around him, except for his thirst for revenge.**

**What evil schemes would a mind enveloped in madness put together?**

Declining Noble.

Jirall left the interrogation chamber which as much grace as he could muster. His breathing was laboured and his jaw firmly set. He stormed down the hallways, pushing people aside as he went. Not caring for anyone or anything. His robes and hair flew behind him, as he passed the gaping people.

_That filthy lowlife! Simple god for nothing cur! _The words were repeated inside his angry mind. He burst through the oak doors leading towards his chambers. Not even the cool breeze could quell the anger in him, as he crossed the bridge. _How dare that General stand up for a simple mercenary!?_

A curvaceous maid unfortunately happened to be in his way. She had not been paying attention, and was preoccupied in cleaning the floors. His sudden appearance made her drop the brush with a loud splash in the water bucket. Said water landed on his expensive pants, forming large wet spots on the expensive fabric.

''Oh, please forgive me, Lord Jirall!'' The young made cried distraught, as she stared up at the frightful man.'' I did not hear you-''

''How dare you address me so informally!?''Jirall sneered angrily, and stomped down hard on her hand. His smirk widened as she whimpered from pain.'' That is Lord Rambaldt to you..''

''Yes...Lord Rambaldt, sir..'' She stammered from fright, and looked down on the floor. A pained cry left her when she felt his hand roughly grab hold of her hair.

Jirall forced her head backwards, while glaring down into her fear filled eyes. Her lip trembled and tears welled in her blue eyes.'' You do best do remember that, filthy commoner. I should have you whipped for what you did, but I feel merciful today.''

'' Yes, Lord Rambaldt..'' She managed to reply, through the pain she was in.'' You are most generous, thank you.''

''Now get out of here, wench!'' Jirall sneered and threw her to the hard floor. He ignored her crying as he stepped over her. He made his way over to his door and sent her a glare before waltzing inside.''Mention this to anyone and you are dead, understood?''

He slammed the door shut, feeling slightly better than before. Anger still lingered inside him, but he knew better than to lose his face. It would in the end only harm himself. His engagement with Calista was still valid, or at least he hoped so. He knew that the Count was an ambitious man, and he would make sure not to get on his bad side.

''Oh, my lovely Calista...'' Jirall murmured so himself, as he walked towards the window. He had always been inferior in his father's eyes, and he knew how important this was. It was his last chance to set things right and save the family name. Ever since his older brother's passing, the family had been on the decline. He had not been able to continue his brother's work, so money soon turned scarce. He however did not mind marrying Calista. She was a rare beauty, despite her horrendous personality. He knew he could break her and mould her into something better.'' Soon my pet, soon you shall be mine to play with...''

_I only need to get rid of that mercenary you are so fond of..._

Jirall was no fool, he knew of the infatuation between the lady Calista, and the cur. It also made him furious. So far he had been nothing but polite and kind towards her. Yet, she remained like an ice statue, giving him cold glares. He felt out of place ever since his brother Darious had died. He had truly hoped that that he could have been happy here, and that Calista would return his affection. He had truly loved her, but after her cold treatment, he now longed for something else. He wished to possess her, to show her just how inferior she was to him. He wanted to punish her for showing more affection to a cur than to him.

A sound brought him out of his thoughts. Calista had returned to her room, and the sound of her laughter made his anger return. A few quick strides took him to the exquisite panel wall. He carefully removed a small decorative crest, revealing a hole in the wall. He swept his hair over his shoulder, as he leaned forward to peek through the hole.

Calista was smiling brightly while braiding her long hair for the night. Her long delicate fingers swiftly moved through her long tresses. He managed to suppress a moan, when seeing her slowly undress. Her creamy white skin became more exposed for each garment that was removed. Seeing her slender figure and soft curves made him shudder in excitement. _Soon, my dear minx...soon you will writhe beneath me.._

He watched as she bent forward, taking up a nightgown from her dresser. His hand was slowly reaching to ease his growing excitement. His eyes never left her beautiful form, as she slipped into her gown and slide down onto her sofa.

''Oh, Zael...I wish things were different...'' Her soft voice reached his ears, and made him his hand stop in mid air.

''That damned filth has set out to ruin me!'' He sneered angrily, and slammed back the small crest. He ignored the startled cry from the other room. He could not care less about her getting frightened. The mood was lost and his anger back with full power.''How the hell, can I get rid off him? I cannot very well just have him kidnapped and killed...that would easy be traced back to me...''

In a fit of anger, he kicked his coffee table across the room. It hit the small bookcase with a loud crash. He rolled his eyes as books fell down on the floor, getting annoyed that he had to pick them up. He hated disorder amongst his books, it was his one weakness when it came to his room. One cover caught his eye, and he walked over to inspect it.

''Hiding in plane sight...'' He read out loud, his scowl slowly disappearing. His thoughts who had been chaotic, suddenly brought him a marvellous idea. A sinister smile appeared on his face, as he rushed to his desk. He scribbled down a letter for his man servant to bring to the infamous group of assassins his brother always relied on.'' My, my...The poor little mercenary cur will not know what hit him.''

''A attack in broad daylight would never get traced back to yours truly...'' Jirall merrily exclaimed, and threw his head back. Out from his lips came cackling laugh that echoed down the hallways outside his door.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes:** Yeah um...Asthar time! I don't really get this character, but inspiration struck and this came out. Hope it will be a nice read for my readers!

Thank you all for the reviews and kind words!  
Never thought these small one shots would be this liked :)

* * *

**The Island is once again under attack, and General Ashtar has a mission. To protect the turret control room from being destroyed. It was a duty assigned for him by Count Arganan himself.**

**He found himself the sole protector of the control room. Fate however had a odd sense of justice. It sent one person to him, but fate liked it's challenges. Would this person lead him to victory or his defeat?**

He Is My Sin.

Asthar stood steadily in the large control room. His brown eyes completely focused on the door leading outside. He knew his duty and what was expected of him. Not to let the enemy harm the control unit. He had rushed here as soon as the first explosion was heard, signalling the Gurak attack.

''May the gods favour us all today..'' Asthar mumbled calmly in prayer. Before his eyes he saw his two pupils and he hoped they would come out of his alive.''Or at least the young and promising.

A grin appeared on his face, at his own words. He had always been a man of duty and honour, but also a man with a sense of humour. It was something that had helped him many times. When on a gruesome mission or when hitting a dead end with his research with miss Mirania. His humour allowed him to relax and let go of things for a while. When he once again focused he could see things more clearly.

The doors leading outside, to the canon burst open. At the same time, the middle aged general's body tensed. Preparing itself for battle and so did all his senses. The warm grin turned into a scowl, as he shot forward.

His sword slashed across the throat of the Gurak so fast that the warrior never knew what happened. With sickening splat of crimson to the wall, the blade continued it's path. The body fell long forgotten to the ground, only to be joined by another a few seconds later. As the general swiftly hacked off the head of a mage.

''Damn it! It's the general... we better call for reinforcements!'' One axe wielding Gurak shouted.

''I would strongly advise against that.'' Asthar calmly stated, as held the tip of his sword against the man's throat. Their eyes met and he could see respect shining in the enemy's blue eyes.'' If you desist, I would gladly consider sparing your life.''

Just as he had spoke those words three enemies ran inside the room. He settled with knocking the warrior unconscious. Another explosion shook the castle and parts of the roof came crashing down. Causing more confusion amongst the inhabitants of the turret control room. When the shaking had stopped, Asthar soon found himself surrounded. Forcing him to switch to a defensive stance.

''General!'' A man's voice reached him over the sound of swords clashing. He took a quick glance over at the elevator, only to see Dagran saunter into the room.

''Ah, Master Dagran! Good timing.'' Asthar greeted the knight in training, with a saucy smirk. He felt his energy replenish with the arrival of a companion. His thoughts began to wander, as he saw the proud younger man throw himself into battle. Not a second of hesitation, as his blade mercilessly cut down into Gurak flesh.'' Let's finish this quickly, eh?''

''As you say, General...'' Dagran merely replied, with a hint of coldness to his voice. His eyes completely focused on the enemy in front of him. He felt the rush of battle through his veins, that and something completely different.

It was something that did not go noticed by the older man. Asthar spared a glance at the man, after he had disposed of another enemy. Blood spattering, as he withdrew his blade from the chest of a deceased Gurak warrior. _He is a fine swordsman...perhaps even better than my own pupils. Have I maybe overlooked this man's capabilities based on his closeness with Count Arganan?..._

Asthar quickly re focused on the battle at hand. His blade came crashing hard against an enemy sword. Faces mere inches apart, he and the Gurak fought for dominance. He adjusted his footing and pressed harder, making his enemy back up against a wall. With a quick shove, he managed to make his enemy to loose balance. It gave him the opening he needed, and he thrust his blade through his enemy's heart: drawing a slow and painful moan from his lips.

The room had been enveloped into silence, after the last Gurak fell. The older man wiped his brow, letting out a shaky laugh. It was not fun admitting to becoming older, but his body was starting to tire more easily than a few years back. He was just to turn around to thank his saviour for helping him out, when he barely managed to parry a sword.

''Have you gone mad, lad? Can you not separate friend from foe!?'' Asthar exclaimed in shock, as he stared wide eyed into a pair of hazel eyes. The hate and anger he found in Dagran's eyes shook him to the core. This man was always so level headed and kind. He would never have believed to seeing such malice in his gaze.

''You are not a friend to me!'' Dagran sneered angrily, his face set in a permanent scowl.''You damned Imperial knight scum!''

''You are in no right to speak like that to a superior, lad.'' Asthar coldly responded, and started to defend himself. He parried a heavy blow, and delivered a kick to his opponent's stomach. It sent the younger man reeling backwards. But that did not stop him from gracefully avoided his second attack by back flipping.'' If you value your position and your life, I suggest you back down.''

''I have every right! General Asthar Kerr formerly the head of the infamous Imperial unit known as Gales.'' Dagran spat out the words vehemently. He raised his sword again, sending the surprised looking general a cold glare.'' Your sins ends today, Asthar!''

''Just who are you?'' Asthar asked hesitantly, his color had drained slightly by the mention of his old unit. He raised his blade to defend against Dagran's vicious attacks. Their blades moving in perfect sync, clashing against each other. Testing each others strengths. Judging by the hate shining in his opponent's eyes, and how passionately he fought, it was something clearly amiss with Dagran.''You couldn't possible-''

''Indeed I am!'' Dagran snarled hatefully, as his sword sunk though his enemy's shoulder. Brutally he withdrew his sword, watching as the blood quickly flowed from the wound. Not waiting for his enemy to regain his senses, he kicked the blade from Asthars hand. Then he delivered a brutal kick to the man's stomach.''I survived that night...13 years ago.''

Asthar grunted from the impact, as he landed harshly on the floor. The pain in the shoulder made his breathing ragged. He guessed at least two ribs were broken, seeing as he had trouble sitting up. This however was nothing from the pain he felt, when looking up into Dagran's tormented face. _So this is the product of my failure all those years ago..._

''I was told that the son had been in the burnt house...'' Asthar half whispered, as he gazed up on Dagran. His mind frantically trying to grasp onto the right memory from 13 years ago.'' If I'd know...I..I would-''

''I can still remember the day when the Empire's meaningless war came and tore my life apart...'' Dagran coldly spoke, his eyes boring into Asthar's brown ones. He pointed the blade against the left side of his chest, just above his beating heart.'' Your knights, Asthar. They stood there laughing as they butchered my family right in front of my eyes.''

Asthar's breath hitched when seeing tears well in Dagran's hazel eyes. It showed just a small portion of the pain this man had carried all these years. Seeing his family being murdered, not being able to do anything. Having to move on all alone, struggling in the harsh climate of this world. All that could the middle aged General read from looking into a set of hazel eyes. ''I'm truly sorry-'' He was once again interrupted.

''Don't you dare say those empty words!'' Dagran angrily shouted and stomped down hard with his right foot on the man's chest. His breathing uneven, as he tried to regain his calm.'' Sorry does not bring my family back. Sorry does not make things better. All sorry does is lightening the burden on your own conscience.''

Asthar knew right then and there, that his life was forfeit. Even though he knew he had not ordered his unit to attack that village. He had always know the fate of that single village would always follow him. If he had punished his men, and not looked though his fingers on their transgressions, this man's tragedy could have been avoided. He also knew that telling him this was meaningless. This man is corrupted by vengeance, and it had warped his mind. He would never believe a word he said and he could not blame him.'' Go on then, lad. Do what you set out to do.'' Asthar calmly spoke, his eyes never leaving Dagran's face.

Dagran sheathed his sword, and picked up a long dagger from the ground. He knelt beside his sworn enemy, grabbing hold of him. He shifted him into a sitting position, ignoring the painful moan that accompanied said movement. He positioned the sharp tip of the blade against the back of his enemy. Their eyes met for the last time. _Finally...finally...I have avenged my family..._

''Killed by an enemy dagger? Just as resourceful as always I see...'' Asthar dryly commented flashing his enemy a grin. Hiding behind his mask of humour, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of seeing his pain and fear.'' Not the way I'd imagined my own demise, but beggars can't be choosers...''

''This is how they killed my mother...'' Dagran coldly informed him, as he plunged the dagger inside the man's back. He settled with one brutal twist that ensured it was properly embedded.''Goodnight, General...''

Asthar slowly sank down to the floor, laying on his side. His eyes never leaving the retreating form of Dagran. The only sound he could hear was the sound of boots slowly fading further away. The pain that held his body prisoner was excruciating. He felt warm blood trickle down his back, and down his chest. He felt his life force slowly draining at a steady pace.

It was true what people said. About one's life flashing before your eyes just before facing death. His life had been a good one, filled with many laughs, friendships and experiences. Old comrades and friend's faces flashed before his eyes. A woman with long blond hair, and green eyes made his heart ache. They also said a dying person thought of their regrets. That was also true, his biggest regret was a woman named Elena. She was like a breath of fresh air. Her blond hair reminded him of the sun and her green eyes of a lush forest. They had grown up together, but he had taken her for granted. He regretted not marrying her when he had the chance. She had been so heartbroken that she had not had the energy to fight a sickness that struck her. She truly had been the love of his life, but he hoped to see her in the afterlife.

Rumour also entailed atoning for ones sins, before facing their maker. His thoughts once again drifted to the man with tormented hazel eyes, and a false mask. Yes, Dagran was a creation of his own making. He was the true embodiment of his sins and failures. Thanks to him and his weakness back then lead to this man turning into a monster. He had seen the unhealthy state of some of his men, but as always chose to believe in the good in people. It was a lesson he learned the hard way, but the one who paid the price was an innocent young boy.

''I confess to it...'' Asthar whispered softly, while withdrawing the dagger from his back. His gaze once again wandered to the figure slowly walking away. His executioner sauntered confidently across the blood stained floors, like he did not have a care in the world. A monster was a correct term for him. A proud, vicious monster who strikes with precision and without guilt.'' …..He is my sin...''

Just as Asthar was to succumb to the darkness that called for him, he heard the elevator doors open. So close yet so far away. It was a sure sign that his death had been pre destined to be this way. A voice called his name, making him focus on his last moments alive.''General Asthar!''

Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: **Calista time! I bet that surprised you guys, huh? Those who have followed many of my stories already know I'm not a very big fan of hers. Though I believe she also deserves to get a place in here. I always found her to be so miserable at the ball, so I figured something bad must have happened..aside from being betrothed to Jirall.  
That is how this piece came to be...

And yes, I have changed my name. My sister came up with that name many years ago and I thought she had abandoned it, well guess what she still used it! I did not want anyone to confuse us, since she does art and I write, so I changed it.

Thanks for the support and reviews ^_^ 

* * *

**Calista's night with Zael had been the best in her life, since her parents died. Never had she felt so alive and carefree. Her mind had pushed aside her day to day worries and sorrows.**

**All good things must come to and end, and she returned to her rightful place. Back into her golden cage, were no escape was in sight.**

Lonely Heart.

Calista walked with her head bowed down, as she followed the two knights. They were escorting her to her uncle. She already knew that her little outing would be disliked, and that her uncle would be furious at her. Now, when walking down the echoing corridor, she wondered why she did return. Why had she not just left the island? The answer was always the same. Because she was too afraid of the consequences if she got caught.

_Mother...Father...I wish you'd never left me._ She thought to herself, as she fought to keep the tears away. She took a deep breath when she rounded the corner and her uncle's door came into view. Her heart began to race from fear when hearing his agitated voice from inside the room. With a image of Zael's handsome face before her eyes, she steeled herself from what to come.

Arganan watched his niece slowly walk into the room. Her steps were confident, yet a look of submission adorned her face. She came to a halt before his desk, her hands kept neatly in front of her. He could complain about a lot of things about his niece, but not her appearance or upbringing. She knew when to behave and how to behave in different situations, this was not an exception.

''I have returned, uncle.'' Calista spoke calmly, feeling proud that fear had not slipped into her voice. She kept her eyes downward, afraid he would be able to see her carefully guarded emotions of fear.'' I am truly sorry if I worried you...''

''How dare you go against my wishes!?'' Count Arganan sneered angrily, as he slammed his fist hard down onto the extravagant desk. His one eye glared long and hard at his niece. He had lost count as to how many times, he wished she could have died along side his brother.'' What if something had happened out there? Do you really think lord Jirall would want damaged goods?''

''I could not care less what he thinks!'' Calista countered, not able to contain her distaste for the man. Gone was her look of submission, and in place was a face of defiance.'' I have told you time and time again, I do not wish to marry him...''

'' What you wish is irrelevant!'' Arganan shouted and rose onto his feet. He quickly came around to her side. He ignored the pained look on her face, as he grabbed onto a handful of her beautiful hair. He forced her head backwards and glared into her eyes. He loved seeing her cower for him, because that meant his point has sunken into her idiotic mind.'' I warn you. Do not tempt me to go back on my promise. One more mistake from you, and you will find yourself in Jirall's bed before your birthday...''

''You wouldn't! It's against the last will of my parents..'' Calista protested weakly, her eyes widening from fear. Her lip trembled when seeing the answer in her uncle's harsh eye. He meant his threat all right. The coldness emitting from him, along with the painful grip on her hair was enough to coax her tears forth.

''Remember my words well and I hope I have made myself clear?''He asked her coldly, and yanked her head harshly. When she nodded her head, he simply pushed her away from him.'' Good, now return to your chamber immediately..''

Calista did not need to be told twice. She scrambled onto her feet, with as mush dignity as she could muster and calmly walked out into the hallway. She fought to remain calm, as she fled towards her room. Grateful for the late hour and the dim lights she quickly ran towards her room. The sound of her brown boots echoed slightly, as her feet hit the cold stone floors.

The cold night air managed to cool her heated cheeks. The last remains of anger and embarrassment was washed away by the cool breeze. She took a moment to regain her composure. Her blue eyes gazed softly up at the beautiful stars. A feeling of nostalgia and longing filled her. A fleeting memory from this evening was conjured in her mind. Her heart ached when a pair of sky blue eyes and a handsome face flashed before her.

_''My dream is to become a knight...''_

Zael's words echoed in her mind and his lonely smile made her stomach flutter. Her eyes located his lone star on the dark sky. From this day forth, his star would the one she wished upon. Both he and that star represented everything she longed for. An unattainable dream, that would give her strength to fight on.

''Good evening, my lovely muse.'' Jirall's voice startled her from her deep thoughts.

Calista felt panic quickly spreading inside her. She had always made sure to never be alone with her fiancée because of the feeling of discomfort she felt when around him. She slowly turned towards him, making sure her face showed nothing. His brown eyes gazed down into hers, and a smile played on his face. The lust she could see in his eyes made her nauseous. He was far from unattractive, but his sinister personality and views of life made her loath him.'' Lord Jirall..'' She greeted him coldly with a simple nod of her head.

''Why so cold, my sweet? Surely you can greet your future husband better?'' Jirall cooed seductively, his eyes roaming over her slim figure. He walked closer to her, his exquisite boots touching hers. His gloved finger sliding under her chin, tilting her head upwards. He scowled when seeing the annoyed look in her eyes. His grip hardened on her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.''You are my betrothed, and you are to show me proper respect. As your future husband and master, I request a proper greeting, my flower..''

''Good evening, Lord Jirall.'' Calista whispered softly, as she looked into his brown eyes. She gulped when seeing a smug smirk grace his lips, which were only inches away from her own.

''You call that a proper greeting?'' Jirall spoke calmly, and drew her closer with his free purred with delight, as he pressed himself against her. Loving the feel over every curve of her body.'' Kiss me and I will let you return to your cage, little bird...''

''Never! You do not own me yet, Lord Jirall.'' Calista replied coldly, and raised her hands to push him away. She pushed hard against his chest, something that seemed to surprise him. She took the opportunity that presented itself and slipped past him. He however recovered quickly and got hold of her once more. With her back now facing the grand doors leading to the safety of her room, she looked up into his furious face.

Jirall pressed his lips harshly to hers. Savouring the way she felt against him. He grabbed hold of her hair, forcing her head backwards to get better access to her. He forced her lips apart and plundered her mouth mercilessly. His free hand slipping beneath her dress, to caress her bottom. He crushed her tense body to his, ignoring her feeble attempts to push him away.

Calista could not stop the tears running down her cheeks. Many times she had dreamed of her first kiss, but never had she thought if would be like this. With a man she hated and without her consent. He moaned sickeningly against her lisp, and she almost gagged when his tongue pushed deeper into her mouth. She whimpered weakly when feeling his fingers slip past her underwear.

Suddenly it all stopped, when the sound of doors opening reached her ears. Jirall quickly put some distance between them. His eyes shooting a evil glare towards the night who came to do his night watch. She managed to relax her breathing and wipe her mouth, as she glared into Jirall's smirking face.

''That was but a taste of what I have in store for you...'' Jirall whispered into her ear, slightly out of breath. The look of pure horror he saw in her eyes, made him let out one of his famous cackling laughs.

Calista did not even bother to answer him. She spun around and ran to her room. Tears flowing freely from her eyes, wetting her pale cheeks. She dug inside the pocked of her dress for the gift Zael had given her. Her hands closing around the item, taking strength from it. _I will not give up...and I will not be broken..._

Well inside her room, she closed the door with such force that it echoed in the still hallway. With trembling hands, she managed to lock her door. Letting out a sob, she slid down to the floor. Her eyes roamed around her room, feeling relived to be back into her cage. The light from a single candle cast shadows around the room, it's familiar flickering soothed her lonely and sad heart

''_There was no one to protect us..''_

Zael's words one again swept over her. She had felt pity for him for hearing his reasons of becoming a knight. He thought they were something noble and fine to look up to. The reality would soon crush those dreams because she knew better than any one, that honourable knights were rare.

The lonely look she had found in Zael's eyes had stirred compassion in her own lonely heart. She could easily recognize a kindred spirit when she saw one. He looked as lonely as she felt, and it was a shame that both of them had met under such circumstances. Never had she felt like she did in his presence, and she thought she had felt him feel the same way.

''Oh, Zael...how I wish things were different...'' She whispered to herself, as she buried her face in her arms and cried.

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors **notes: Hi guys!  
Last chapter was different, wasn't it? Well all I can say is...now you have learned that my writing style change a lot. I like to try out different things, and writing so darkly was new for me ^_^

Next up, is Zoran since he was requested. He will not be like the others, scenes between the actual chapters of the game. He will be before the game.

Anyways, read and enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Mirania was a woman on a mission. She could not sit idly by when young Warren was ill. Her and Lowell's search for the medicine had not lead anywhere. They needed the location of the bandit's warehouse.**

**It was not only a noble cause for her to do this. She wished the young man to be cured, but she had also made a bet with Lowell. A secret bet just between the two of them. It was not like her to place bets, but the reward was too good to pass up.**

**Rumour has it that a old charlatan and quack living in town might know where said warehouse was located. Problem was that this person's skills was very popular and the lines outside her house seemed never ending. How far would Mirania go to obtain the information she needed?**

The Mage And Her Bait.

Bright, beautiful, and annoyed blue eyes peered around the corner of a house. The usually serene look on the young mage's face was gone, and in it's place was a scowl. Mirania was known to be many things: wise, kind, thoughtful and calm. Those who knew her well, knew only injustice or food could coax other well hidden traits to the surface.

She observed how the long line outside the old woman's small house was. It did not go unnoticed that said line only consisted of women. It was said that this lady had the most knowledge of the town. About people, rumours and shady businesses, and she also knew about love potions. Mirania who was very knowledgeable in magic and potions, knew that there was no such thing as love potions. The best effect was merely to prolong the effect of a charm arrow.

_Oh! I don't have time standing in line, poor Warren's getting sicker by the minute..._Mirania thought distraught, as she tried to ransack her brain for some bright ideas. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face. She felt silly for not thinking about it earlier. Surely if she stated the severity of her situation, she would be allowed to see the old lady faster.

''I'm terribly sorry to disturb, but I really need to see mrs Lora fast.'' Mirana spoke calmly, as she approached the large group of women. She kept her hands clasped in front of her and steadily met the gaze of several annoyed women.'' You see...there is a emergency-''

''Like your business is more dire than ours! Stand in line like the rest of us, missy!'' A middle aged woman sneered angrily, and pointed her chubby finger at her.

''Yeah! Lora's shop is only opened once a week! If you need a man that bad, plan ahead!'' Another woman shouted, this one younger. Her sexy dress and tired visage vaguely hinted to the young mage that she was a prostitute.

''I assure you that I'm not here for the sake of a male.'' Mirania tried in vain to defend herself.'' A young man is-''

''Believe me young one, I've heard all kinds of excuses. There is no cutting in line, unless you have something nice to offer. Now do as the women say, and stand in line, and hope it's your turn before I close.'' The old lady Lora spoke up from her window. Her face was wrinkled, but her eyes crystal clear and they held no tolerance for objections.'' Come on, I don't have all day! Next in line!''

''I don't suppose I could tempt anyone with some lovely sweets and 300G?'' Mirania asked softly, offering the only thing she had. Her eye roamed pleadingly across several faces, in hopes of someone wanting to trade places with her. The silence that met her accompanied with their angry faces spoke for itself.

Mirania let out a disappointed sigh, as she slowly walked towards the end of the line. Maybe Dagran and Syrenne had been right. Maybe people really do look after their selves first and foremost. At the time when they said it she had protested greatly, claiming they were cynical and unfair. Now years after that moment, she would have to agree. They had stumbled upon more selfish people than kind hearted ones.

''Oh, I'll just give up, and let Lowell handle it.'' She said quietly to herself, as she walked away from the house and the insanely long line. It was time to accept defeat and let their whorish ice mage handle it. True, the reward of 5000G Lowell offered would pass her by, and she would be forced to help him in one of his seduction schemes.

''Oi, Mirania! What are you doing here?'' A man's voice gained her attention.

''Hello, Dagran. I trust all is well with you?'' Mirania softly greeted her leader and trusted friend. She turned to allow him to catch up to her, giving him little smile. She observed her handsome friend closely. He wore his standard hunters slacks with shorts, and a simple shirt. The black color he always donned was there this late afternoon too.'' I was here to investigate the location of a warehouse. Me and Lowell have been working to find the rare medicine for the tavern keeper's boy.''

''Ah, yes...I heard about that.'' Dagran replied calmly, with a sad look fleetingly passing across his features. He ran a hand through his hair, as if he was in deep thought.'' How's the investigation going, then?''

''Not good I am afraid...'' She answered him seriously, as she bit her lower lip. Her mind was franticly trying to come up with a solution. Her steps faltered abruptly, as she felt his hand clasp around her wrist. Her long black skirt swayed a little from the sharp stop, and she gazed questioningly into his eyes.

''Is there anything I can do do help?'' Dagran offered kindly, with a small smile playing on his face. He hated seeing her look so conflicted and confused. It often occurred to him that his and Syrenne's grim views of people had sometimes dampened her. He knew she was kind and a little naïve, always looking to see the good things in people. He wanted to help her out, as a kind of peace offering to their last little disagreement two months ago.

Mirania could read the sincerity in his hazel gaze. She knew him to be a good man, despite his little negative view of the world. Suddenly it hit her, the perfect idea. Her eyes roamed across his fit form once more, and she could not stop the grin from forming on her lips.'' Oh, Dagran! You just gave me the most wonderful idea.''She exclaimed happily, grabbing old of his hands.

''I'm glad to be of help...but why are you looking at me like that?'' Dagran questioned her, with a slight hint of alarm in his normally confident voice. He knew what that grin entailed and he also knew it was almost impossible to stop her once her mind went that way.''Mirania?''

''You are simply perfect! This will be so much easier now..'' Mirania prattled on excitingly, dragging her panicked leader after her.''I simply need to enhance some minor details..''

''Enhance? Oi! Don't I have a say in this?'' Dagran finally snapped out of his confused state. They rounded a corner and he finally managed to pry her hands away from him.''Would you kindly say what this is about?''

''I need you to distract those women over there. I need to see that old lady because she knows the location of the warehouse.''Mirania quickly explained and pointed out the line of various aged women.''Problem is, that she's only open for one more hour. I am sure you can see as plainly as I, that I won't make it...''

''And how...prey tell, will I be able to distract that many women?'' Dagran immediately questioned her, while waving his hand in their direction.''I possess no magic, as you already know.''

''Why, by using your looks of course.'' Mirania answered in her most matter of fact voice.

Like Dagran was supposed to understand it was so clear. The mirth filled look she gave him, made him want to turn around and forget he ever spotted her. As if she had been able to read his mind her expression changed. Her eyes turned sad and she gave him her most pleading look. _Damned be to all women! Or damned be to this particular one..._

''Surely you will not abandon me now? Not after offering to help me?'' Mirania murmured sadly, looking up at him uncertainty.'' It will be easy and it is for a good cause, as you know..''

''All right...All right...I will help you.'' Dagran gave in with a tired sigh.''What do I do?''

''Oh, I knew you would never break a promise of help!'' Mirania exclaimed happily, and once again grabbed his hand. She tugged along behind her, leading him to the small cottage ahead. She had already spotted the small watering can and it fit perfectly with her plan.'' Now please sit on that crate..''

Dagran who was slowly regretting his decision, simply did as she asked. He wanted this to be over and done with quickly. For his sake as well as for young Warren. His bottom barely touched the crate before her hands were on him. His eyes widened as she tore his shirt open, silver colored buttons flying everywhere.''Oi! What the hell are you doing!?'' He angrily exclaimed glaring up into her face.

''Enhancing your already good looks.'' Mirania simply answered, while dipping her hands into the watering can. She ignored his angry grunts, and simply ran her hands thought his hair. Wetting it so it looked like it was newly washed. Then she took a deep breath and moistened his torso, to make it shine. She smiled at her handiwork and she giggled at the small blush appearing on her leader's cheeks.''There! Now you only need to hide that awful scowl and they will not be able to resist you.''

''You owe me for this, you realize that..right?'' Dagran muttered angrily, as he slowly rose onto his feet. He glared when hearing her soft giggle, cursing himself for being too weak to resist lending a hand.'' I'd say about a month's earnings...''

''Whatever you wish, Dagran.'' Mirania softly replied, already knowing that she would get things she needed regardless of her pay. She pointed to the small alley that lead to the old woman's house.''Now go over and distract them and I will handle the rest.''

Dagran took a deep breath as he sauntered over to the alley. His footsteps were confident, as always, but his senses were on edge. He somehow knew this would turn out miserably for him. He had no trouble talking with women, but he was no, Lowell. He had never once, flirted or distracted a woman before. What did she expect him to do? Kill them all and make a run for it?

Mirania stood perfectly concealed behind some stacked wooden crates. She had a perfect view of the backstreet and the alley Dagran would emerge from. She looked up into the sky, noticing the orange colors that indicated that dusk was close. She channelled her magic, and soon words where chanted barely above a whisper. She felt her feet leave the ground, as she levitated into the still air. Green magic swirled around her playfully, as she focused all her attention on her spell.

Dagran stepped out from the deserted alley, his eyes focusing on the large group of women. A burst of magic caught his attention and he saw Mirania's wind spell fly past him. The women standing in line gave out frightened shrieks that made him cringe.

''Erm, excuse me ladies? I was taking a bath when I noticed a thief trying to steal from me..'' Dagran spoke, inwardly cursing himself for such a lame lie.'' I followed him and took back what he stole, but I'm new in town and I can't find the way back. Could I trouble anyone for some assistance in getting back to Ariela's tavern?''

Mirania barely contained her giggle, when noticing the lust filled gazes the women gave her friend. Her spell had worked and the powerful wind had managed to make them sting themselves on their own charm arrows. Dagran's handsome appearance amplified the effect of the arrows, just as Mirania had hoped they would.

''Of course handsome...We'll take real good care of you.'' Came the reply from several women. They all spoke at the same time. So it was hard for the young mage to hear them from where she stood.

_Damned Mirania! She never said anything of charm arrows! _Dagran thought distraught, as he slowly back into the alley. He suddenly felt naked, as he saw several women check him out. Their eyes taking in every piece of him, one even followed the water drop that fell from his hair, down onto his chest.  
His eyes locked with Mirania's and he sent her the angriest glare he could muster. He would make her pay and that was a promise he intended to keep.'' Whoa there! Watch where you're touching!''

Mirania Immediately jumped out from her hiding place, as she saw her friend take off with the women close on his heels. She ran the last steps to Lora's house, smiling where she was greeted with the old lady's mirthful laughter.''Please I really need your help, Mrs Lora.'' She greeted her hurridly.

''Stop! We only wish to help you!'' The shouts of women echoed from the alley.''Where did he go!?''

''That was one of the most clever things I've ever seen! And funny too! It has been a long time since I had a good laugh!'' Lora said in between chuckles, her old wrinkled hand holding onto the worn doorpost.''The poor lad looked ready to explode! The sod will be torn to pieces if they catch him hohoho!''

''I assure you that Dagran is more than capable to look after himself.''Mirania answered with a chuckle of her own. Even if this was a lady who did dishonest work the young mage felt drawn to her devious side.'' As I said before, I have something important to ask you.''

''Well then, what are you waiting for? I can't give you an answer unless you ask me first.'' Lora answered with a devious glint in her light blue eyes. Her sole attention rested on the beautiful young mage standing before her.'' I am right in guessing you are not here for love?''

''That is correct, mrs Lora.'' Mirania answered her truthfully, her eyes looking down into the old woman's face.'' A boy is gravely ill and needs a rare medicine. It was stolen by a group of bandits, and It is imperative that I find their warehouse...''

''You don't say?'' Lora calmly stated, running her fingers over her forehead. Feigning to be in deep thought while holding out her free hand, giving the young lady a meaning look. Satisfied with the 300g the mage dropped in her hand, she quickly placed them in her pocket. She took a pen and scribbled a few lines on a piece of paper and pushed it into the other woman's hand.'' Follow those direction and you'll find what you seek.''

''Oh, I can't thank you enough!'' Mirania beamed happily at the old woman, who returned her smile before disappearing into her house again. The young mage wasted no time, and quickly started to walk back to the tavern. Her mind soaring with pride of her little achievement. It was normally Dagran or Lowell who managed to dig for information so this made it extra special. They had never entrusted her with this kind of job before, so it felt really wonderful to have pulled her own weight.

''That is just so wrong...No! Stop that!'' Dagran's panicked voice came from one alley.

Mirania carefully walked in the direction of his voice. It really was not necessary to follow his voice, since it had been drowned by the sound of several excited women. She crept along the stone wall, careful not to make a sound. She peered around the corner and the sight that met her made her gasp in surprise. Dagran had been cornered by three women, his back pressed firmly against the wall. His usually handsome face that used to be adorned by a confident smirk was not set in a expression of pure terror.

A rather beautiful brunette had loosened her corset and pressed herself flush against him. Her hands trying in vain to force his face downwards to steal a kiss. He had managed to keep two blond women at bay. He stood balancing on one foot, while the other was firmly pushing a woman away. One hand was pressed against the wall to help keep his balance, while the other one covered the last woman's face, keeping her away from him. Mirania quickly decided to step in and help her friend.

''For heaven's sake, what are you doing to my husband!?'' Mirania shouted firmly, as drew her long dagger. The three women relaxed and slowly turned to glare at her.'' Unhand him immediately.''

''Husband?'' Dagran muttered under his breath in both relief and disbelief. He unceremoniously pushed the half naked woman from him, not caring if she fell or not.'' You heard the woman, let me pass!''

''Stop waving that around, how was we to know?'' One of the blond women spoke, while blushing from anger.

''Yeah! He don't even have a ring on his finger...'' The brunette defended herself, pouting childishly.

Dagran pushed past the three women, all the while glaring daggers at Mirania. He reached her side, grunting when she gave him a little peck on the cheek. This incident would not be something he would soon forget and he was going to make sure she knew that.

''huh? Where am I?'' The second blonde suddenly asked, looking around with a confused look on her face. Her eyes landed on the two mercenaries and widened when the truth dawned on her. The other two suddenly gasped and a several angry shouts from women could be heard from the streets around them.

''Shit! Mirania run for it!''Dagran shouted and grabbed hold of her hand. He tore past two other women, tugging a shocked mage behind him. If it was something he had learned from his years being friends with Lowell, it was that a women scorned was something to look out for. This was far worse, because they had several angry women on their trail. They were furious for loosing their chance to buy their silly potions from the old hag. His eyes scanned the area, as they ran through the many alleys in the city. It was easy to get lost since the place was so closely built and looked similar.

''Over there, we have to hide in that old cart...'' Dagran murmured quietly, as they ducked under a wash line filled with clothes.

''In that small thing? Will we both fit?'' Mirania asked in between pants, as she ran to keep up with her leader. The angry tug on her hand, only confirmed that she was not to question him. She simply obeyed and climbed into the cart, under the dirty cloth covering it. It was a tight squeeze between several crates of food. She laid down on her stomach, grunting when feeling Dagran cover her with his own weight.''Oh, what a lovely smell of raspberries...could I please have some?''

''Hush! Now is not the time to be thinking about food...'' Dagran whispered fiercely into her ear, trying to even his own breathing from their run. A large grumbling noise came from the woman under him, making him groan in annoyance. The sound of approaching footsteps made the panic creep back into his mind. He quickly reached into a crate grabbing a handful of berries and proceeded to feed his companion who's arms were locked beneath her.'' You are hopeless...I can't believe I'm doing this...''

Mirania happily munched away at the lovely berries that was feed to her. The threat of an angry mob slowly ebbing from her mind. She even managed to ignore the angry man crushing her with his weight, but there was one thing she could not ignore. There was something poking her and it greatly annoyed her, and she could not figure out what it was. She decided to try to shift her position slightly, and her eyes widened when Dagran gasped into her ear.

''Oh, my! And here I believed you when you told Lowell off last week...'' Mirania softly teased her companion, grinning from ear to ear.'' I do believe you said that you would never be...what was the word?''

''Not one word. I am warning you, Mirania.'' Dagran snarled angrily into her ear, feeling grateful that no one could see him blush.

''ah, yes! Aroused by the sight of a pair of breasts.'' Mirania finished and her giggle was drowned by his hand covering her mouth.

Suddenly there were voices around their carts. The women that were after them had not yet given up their search. This made Mirania sober up from her evil teasing and she remained quiet until there was only one person left. Out of nowhere the cloth was thrown of them, revealing them to the harsh light of the setting sun. Fear struck both of them before hearing a familiar sound.

''Now this I call dirty.'' Lowell's deep mirthful voice spoke from behind them.'' Is there by any chance room for one more?''

Lowell chuckled when seeing his best friend and leader tensing. It really did look ridiculous, their fearless leader laying on top of a woman hiding in a cart. His eyes widened when seeing the destroyed shirt, red fingers and Mirania's red mouth.'' You know what? Never mind...that's even too much for me. I think I may be more drunk that I thought.'' He said in shock and turned around and walked away.

Dagran who had managed to climb down only looked at Mirania. Their eyes met and both of them burst out laughing. They laughing until tears flowed down their cheeks. He managed to help her down, but ended up laughing again, when noticing the smear marks now left on her grey blouse. They really did look quite ridicules the pair of them.

''I won't tell if you won't'' Mirania managed to speak between her giggling fits.

''Deal!'' Dagran roared with laughter, his eyes sparkling with mirth.'' I think it is best if we go back separately, eh?''

''I think you are right, that way maybe Lowell will have really believed himself to be drunk.'' Mirania answered him with a small wink.'' See you later, husband.''

''Indeed we will, wife..'' Dagran replied with a warm chuckle before sauntering down the street and away from his companion.

**As they both went their separate ways, their minds were thinking the same thing. Despite the crazy things that had happened, their first mission together had been a success and they had worked well together.**

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: **Merry Chirstmas everyone ^_^  
I don't know how good this will be. I actually regretted promising a Zoran one shot, when I sat down to write it. I don't know his character and the small glimpses in the game is not enough for me to bond with him at all. I hope I did a good enough job with him, and his complex friendship with Dagran...

I hope it's good enough to read, and I'm sorry if there is more errors this time. I've been so busy with all things around Christmas that I barely had time to write at all. I just wanted you to have something to read during the holidays.

Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and kind words. I really appreciate it :)

* * *

**The Island has finally starting to recover from the great war. It's people adjusting to the new change. Both human and Gurak alike. The hymn of the Island is slowly coming into tune with the rhythm of the bustling city.**

**A man who's life is thriving is not able to fully adjust. He was once a great friend who turned into a heartless scoundrel. Now he was a man living in the past, not being able to let his own sins rest.**

**Zoran had come to pay his last respects by the lone grave overlooking the sea. Though no body lay in it's depths, it still belonged to one man. A man who was once a friend, ally and trusted leader. Him and Dagran may have had their disagreements, but he never truly wanted him dead.**

Turn Back Time.**  
**

* * *

**The past:**

Zoran was kneeling on the ground, his knees deep into the cold mud. His brown eyes surveyed the still forest for signs of enemies. He and Dagran were here on a rescue mission. A small girl had been kidnapped by some bandits in hopes of a hefty ransom sum.

It had been the first village in a long time to accept them. It was a common thing that mercenaries were looked down at. Even if it made his blood boil, he could still understand it. There had been more bad mercenaries than good thought out history. They had left young Zael behind on the farm they were staying. The girl was the daughter of the mayor, who owned the farm they were staying at.

Zoran smirked gleefully when noticing a slight movement by the foot of a mountain. They had found the right place after all. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his new sword, as he saw a man walk deeper into the dark camp. He rolled his eyes when hearing the familiar sound that belonged to his friend. He was the only person who could make that half agitated growling, no grunting sound.

''How's it going, little missy?'' He asked his friend, barely succeeding in keeping the mirth from his voice. He looked over his shoulder, his brown eyes taking in the sight his friend made. His mouth dropped open when Dagran turned around to glare at him.'' Wow! What a transformation...''

''Shut your trap...'' Dagran muttered angrily with his hands resting on his slim hips.''One word and I'll slice your throat.''

''Oh, come on! This is the safest way to rescue the brat. I can't help you've got such a cute face that you look smashing in a dress.''Zoran shot back, giving his friend a appreciative look. He always teased his friend for his pretty face, but this was even starting to creep him out.

Dagran was a lanky teen at the age of 16, several years younger than himself. He had dark brown hair, going down bellow his shoulders and a set of hazel eyes. His usual black leather outfit had been replaced by dress following the latest fashion. The colour was questionable though. A yellow dress with long sleeves and a high lace collar. The long skirt adorned with layers of lime green ruffles went down to the ground. His usually wild hair was pulled to the side and kept in place by a lime green ribbon.

''Better dress to fit your part...grandmother.'' Dagran answered with a smirk adorning his face, as he threw a bundle of clothes and a ridiculous hat at lifted the skirt to adjust the blade he had hidden. Hazel eyes kept a close watch on their surroundings, making sure they were not spotted. He rolled his eyes when hearing the angry muttering coming from behind him.'' Stop being such a baby! This war your plan after all...''

''And a damn fine one too!'' Zoran immediately shot back, as he squeezed himself into his own dress. He cursed under his breath, as he heard a snort coming from his companion.'' And there is not a chance of it failing! Only a blind man or me who knows the truth, can resist wanting to nail you.''

''Is that supposed to reassure me?'' Dagran asked irritatedly, as he turned toward his friend. A wicked grin immediately appeared on his face when taking in the spectacle his friend made. His semi long hair had been released from it's usual ponytail and hung in stripes around his face. He wore a dark blue long dress with a fur collar and cuffs. Perched on top of his head was a horrific straw hat. The brim was decorated by a cloth, feathers and a blue ribbon.''Hehe I would not be surprised if they killed you...just for being ugly.''

Zoran only sent him a murderous glare. Not even bothering to answer him. Dagran returned the glare while putting up his white umbrella. The gesture made Zoran wonder where the heck he learned that trick and to what purpose. Both of them simply nodded and stepped out from their hiding place. He went over the plan in his head. He acting like any old nagging grandmother, gaining the interest of the bandits. Then he let's them take Dagran into the cave, before he attacks the guards, taking them off guard.

Dagran smirked when noticing how Zoran's body hunched down. Making it look like a old crooked lady, leaning heavily on her walking cane. At first he had been opposed to this plan, thinking it was just like any other of Zoran's disastrous plans. But now, after seeing how well organized their opponents were, he was starting to think differently.

''Don't turn your back to me, young lady!'' Zoran's shrill, distorted voice disturbed the quiet clearing.''Haven't your parents taught you to respect your elders...''

''Only when they are right, grandma...'' Dagran automatically replied, cringing at the ridiculous tone of voice he used.''You are not always in the right, just because you're old!''

''What business do you have here!?'' A man's voice called from the darkness of the trees. It's sound was accompanied by footsteps.

''Bingo...'' Zoran whispered in triumph, giving his friend a happy wink.''Now, do your thing, pretty boy..''

''What's it to you!?'' Dagran whirled around in fake annoyance, slowly revealing his face beneath the white umbrella.'' Is it against the law to take a stroll, perhaps?''

''Oh, my! What have we here?'' A middle aged man leered. His eyes roaming over the vision in yellow and lime.'' Lost little girly?''

''Do I look lost? I just said I was going for a stroll...'' Dagran replied cheekily, adjusting some ruffles on the dress. Not bothering to even glance at the small group of men.'' We were just passing though, so If you'll excuse us...gentlemen.''

''Why in such a hurry, sweet thing..'' A second man spoke up, this one much younger.'' Care to join us for some...refreshments?''

''I think not!'' Zoran saw his chance to butt in. He turned toward the bandits, wagging his finger at them.'' I know what evil goes though your minds! You'd best reconsider, my son is a knight captain. He will not look kindly if something happens to us.''

A hand roughly closed over Dagran's arm before he could even attempt to walk towards Zoran. He found himself roughly pressed against one of them men, being dragged away from his companion. His eyes noticed how the other men surrounded Zoran. It was not long before he was harshly thrown on the ground flat onto his back. He barely contained the grunt of pain when slamming onto the rocky ground.

''Are you okay?'' A low voice whispered cautiously.

Dagran managed to locate the owner of the voice. Letting out a sigh of relief when seeing the kidnapped girl behind him. She was sitting beside a large rock, looking all dirty and disheveled, but otherwise fine. He flashed her a reassuring smile and winked playfully to her. His finger touching his lips, to make sure she did not blow his cover.'' Cover your ears and close your eyes, little one.'' He spoke barely above a whisper, glad to see she did what he asked.

Zoran's hand closed over the hilt of the blade, hidden in the fur coat. His eyes scanning the three men surrounding him. He had made sure to watch which path Dagran had been dragged off to. He easily dodged a burly man's clumsy attempt to capture him by sidestepping.

''Stand still you old bat!'' The burly one shouted angrily, as he almost tripped on his own feet.

''Keep the little lady warm for us! We're just need to dispose of the hag!'' A lanky man shouted to his companions further in the woods.

''I don't think so!'' Zoran sneered, as he threw his hat on the smallest man. It caused confusion, which he took advantage of. He trust his blade in in the heart of the man killing him in an instant. With blood now dripping from his blade, he turned towards his two opponents.'' I might be merciful if you give me your money and crawl before me...cleaning my boots.''

Dagran waited until the first man descended on him. Perfectly slashing the man across his throat, colouring the front of his dress red with blood. He shoved the body off him and stumbled onto his feet, immediately having to defend himself. He managed to kill another man before an explosion shook the forest. The impact of the unknown blast knocked him backwards. His body slamming harshly into some thorn bushes.

''Now's not the time for naps, take the girl and run!'' Zoran's voice fought through the commotion.

''I would if I could!'' Dagran shouted back, fighting desperately against the sharp thorns cutting into his skin. He fought for naught because the more he struggled the more they dough into him. The dress was mere shreds hanging onto his bare chest and his body was covered in cuts.'' A little help would be appreciated!''

Zoran suddenly came running like the devil was behind him. Flames had erupted from the powerful fire spell one of the remaining enemies had cast. He saw the frightened girl on the ground before he spotted his friend. Releasing a long string of curses, as he dulled a rather skilful man. He had to parry a several times before he could thrust his sword through his enemy's stomach.

''Look out!'' Dagran shouted and threw his dagger at the fire mage. It hit him square in the chest, but not before he had released a new fire spell.'' Shit! Get me out of here!''

Zoran's face distorted in a scowl, as a ring of fire enveloped them. He marched straight up to Dagran and tried cut him loose. The dress falling to pieces on the ground, leaving the teen in only his leather pants. He tried to get his friend's long hair untangled from the sharp thorns, but to no avail.'' You and your damned hair! Why does it always get stuck in things?'' He swore angrily, as he cut his fingers.

''Ha! It's always when your plans backfire something always happens to my hair!'' Dagran replied fiercely, trying to yank his head free.''I thought you said they had no mages! Why do you always cut corners when scouting!?''

''Everyone can't be as perfect as you!'' Zoran snarled back. His brown eyes glaring down to meet fiery hazel.

''I'm not perfect, but you are just lazy!''Dagran snarled back angrily, his face distorted from anger and panic. The heat from the fire was starting to get too close to comfort. He felt the young girl's hands clamping around his own free hand.

''How's this for being productive!?'' Zoran shouted angrily, and cut his friend loose from his trap. His eyes widened from fright, when seeing the shocked expression on Dagran's face. His friend had come loose, but at the cost of a lot of hair.

''You are so dead!''Dagran snarled and fell to the ground with a thud. His mind barely registering the loss of hair on his right side. He glanced behind him, seeing his long strands hanging on the branches. Anger filled him, and before Zoran could even defend himself, he kicked his feet from under him. Feeling very satisfied when his companion fell face first into a small bush. He did not even bother asking how it went, as he strode past him carrying the frightened little girl.

* * *

**Present:**

Zoran awoke from his trip into his past memories. He surveyed his surroundings, looking for the right path to the cliff side. He still remembered that day as clearly as if it had happen yesterday. It was that event that gave him his scar, that later turned into his tattoo. The nasty fall he had gotten in the thorn bushes nearly took out his eye.

''He really was a true, pretty boy..'' He mused to himself, as he remembered how angry Dagran had been. It was silly of him to cut off his hair, it would have been easier to cut off the thorn branches. But, as always he had been consumed by anger. He had often gotten angry at his younger companion. It bothered him that a mere slip of a man could be more skilled than him.''Silly...boy...''

His brown eyes focused on the slippery path, leading down the hill towards the lone grave. It had gone six months since his old companion had died. Though nothing of his remains rested in the grave, he still felt like he needed to pay his respects to it. Zael had told him everything and it had been very heard to hear.

Dagran's spiral out of control had been because of his dark past, but also because he felt betrayed by his friends. He also knew he had been of of those friends to at one point betrayed him. Though his betrayal was far worse than the others.

The beautifully located grave came into view and the sight of it made his heart drop. He had thought it would be easy to do this, but he had been wrong. Memories from their time together resurfaced and once more he found himself lost in the past.

_''Hey, Dagran! Are you coming?'' Zoran called to his friend from where he sat on the ground. His eyes staring at the beautiful landscape. They were going to continue their journey in a few minutes. The skin around his eye were still sore, from the healing process and the newly made tattoo.''Surely it can't look that bad!''_

_Zael and the young Mary, the girl they rescued looked up from their card game. He was sad to leave, since he had become friends with her during their visit. He still did not understand the tension between his older companions, but he was angry at Zoran for hurting Dagran._

_''What ever he looks like, can't be worse than you...''Zael cheekily replied, sticking out his tongue at him._

_''Don't interfere in our issues, Zael.''Dagran calmly told the boy, as he slowly walked towards them. He gave his young companion a warm grin, as he looked up at him with big eyes.'' Have you packed everything?''_

_''Of course I did!'' Zael beamed happily up at his friend.'' I've been ready since you asked me a while ago._

_''Well ain't it, pretty boy Dagran!'' Zoran greeted his friend teasingly. He first looked at Zael's surprised face, then to the beaming teenage girl standing beside Dagran. The look the girl gave him, was of a love struck fool. His companion stood with arms crossed over his hair had been cut a little shorter but was not uneven anymore. The hair on his sides, that usually hung free was not bound in four braids. They were gathered at the back of his head, hidden under the wild looks that had been combed backwards.''You look even more ridiculous! What a stupid haircut...''_

_''You're one to talk...'' Dagran coldly replied, eyeing the oddly shaped tattoo on Zoran's face.'' You looked like something the cat dragged in...''_

_'' I think it suits him!'' The teenage girl injected, obviously proud of her handwork._

_''Yeah, way cooler than you!'' Zael immediately defended his best friend. He shot up from the ground and walked towards Dagran. He stood on his tip toes, fastening a single feather to his braids before hugging him.''Don't listen to him, Dagran!''_

_''But he can't help being born with a broken face..'' The small girl whispered carefully, gently tugging on her sister's long skirt._

A chuckle left his lips, as he the memory ended. He was now standing directly in front of the grave overlooking the calm sea. The view was spectacular and fitting for the final resting place of his old companion. Brown eyes softened when reading the inscription on the stone.

Zoran's new life had paid of, and he was leaving the island. He had earned enough money to start his own business on the mainland. He would never again become a mercenary, nor was he going to continue with his wicked ways.

''I never thought it would end like this, you know...'' He spoke calmly, crossing his arms across his chest.'' I know I was an ass to you, but I was jealous of your strong will and conviction. I do regret betraying you back then...''

_Rain poured down around them. The drops were harsh, cold and unyielding. Instead of the usual drops that only left a soft wetness behind, these were feeling like small sharp nails. The wind whipped harshly around them, but all Zoran could think of was their self appointed leader. He was younger than him, one year from being called a man, yet he demanded authority. That confidence and attitude greatly annoyed the older man._

_Zoran scowled from irritation, as he noticed how young Zael managed to do something he failed at. To make their leader take a break from their seemingly never ending march. He was starting to get feed up with being ignored. His suggestions were always failing on death ears, while the boy's every whim was attended to._

_He still remembered the day two years ago when he met the two of them. He had been trying to survive in the harsh climate of the capital. He had been cornered by several men and was minutes away of being beaten to death when Dagran showed up and saved him. He had not been a impressive sight. A lanky teen in old, worn clothes, but with excellent swordsmanship. The most fun part was the child he had following him. The child did not even blink when his protector turned from loving brother, into a cold hearted warrior._

_Carefully, he slipped away from the two friends. His steps never faltering, but kept going despite knowing what fate he doomed them to. At the next clearing an ambush was waiting for them. His debts had once more accumulated and he had sold them out to free himself. It was another mercenary gang that wanted Dagran out of the way to lessen the competition for jobs._

_Their friendship was over and done with. It had slowly died when Zael started to grow and grew closer to Dagran. Zoran loathed the kid and he hated how Dagran changed for each day. He no longer was his companion in crime and in jobs, he was only doing the honourable things nowadays and that never lead anywhere._

_''You damned scoundrel!'' Dagran's voice suddenly boomed over the rain._

_''Goodbye, old friend...''Zoran whispered into the rain, never looking back and ignoring the sounds of steel clashing against steel._

Zoran reached down to his belt that clung to his hips. His finger enclosed around the hilt of a old dagger. It was the same dagger that Dagran once used to kill the fire mage with. He withdrew it from it's scabbard, and stared down at it. The sun shone beautifully on it's smooth surface, something he smirked at. The colour of the sunset reminded him of the fire that once engulfed them both.

He raised his arm and cut off his ponytail in one precise swoop. His hand gripping tightly around the now free hair. He knelt down and drove the blade into the dirt in front of the stone before he opened his palm: allowing the brown locks to dance away in the playful wind.

'' I wish that things were different and that you did not die.'' Zoran murmured sorrowfully into the wind with closed eyes.'' Since I can't make things up to you, I thought I might do this...I guess we're even now, eh?''

''You were ugly before doing that, now you are just plain pitiful...''Dagran spoke cockily, but with a hint of surprise in his voice.''I'll be damned, of all people I've known...I never imagined you being the one to say those words...

Zoran who's eyes had remained closed, never saw the red light appear behind him. He thought his friend's voice was a mere product of his imagination. It was not until he felt a hand on his shoulder, that he snapped out of his daze. He whirled around, staring in shock at the man he thought to be dead.

''Trying to catch flies, are we?'' Dagran teased his old companion. A wicked smirk playing on his lips, as he stood before him in his usual black hunters clothes, and silly hairstyle.'' Those idiots never figured out why Lowell came back. It was because they wished it, my Outsider power has the power to bring people back from the dead, as long as there is a strong enough wish for it...''

''Why...aren't you trying to bash my head in or something?'' Zoran cautiously asked the other man, carefully eyeing his every move.'' Aren't we enemies?''

''If there was something to learn from this whole mess...then it was that life is too short.'' Dagran sincerely replied, crossing his arms like he usually did.'' You and me are like oil and water, but at the same time alike. I'm ready to forgive and forget if you are...''

''Welcome back, pretty boy and welcome aboard!'' Zoran replied with a grin, and shook his old friend's hand. Both of them walking away from the gravestone and away from the life they had lead on Lazulis.  
To start afresh somewhere else, away from anyone else and from the watchful eye of the heroes of the small Island.

**What adventures or disasters would they end up in? That was something they would find out the hard way. Fate had given them a new chance, now it was up to them to make the best of it.**

Fin.


End file.
